Darkness of the Heart
by demonic being
Summary: When Kai was small, his parents died and his grandfather took him to Biovolt to train. And each mistake earns him beatings. -You're coming with me to Biovolt whether you bloody like it or not!-


D.B: Hello everyone! This is B.F on another account. Well, yeah, shoot me. XD This is another one of those Kai Past fan fictions but this will be different I guess. I'm still using B.F to write my other stories but all are currently in a block so... yeah. ;;; I'll continue this if people like it. If not then I'll just delete it. XD  
  
Yuki: ...  
  
D.B: By the way, Yuki will be with me on this account because most of the fan fictions in this account will be on angst. On with the fanfic!  
  
Yuki: ...  
  
D.B: Yuki? Could you do the disclaimer? pokes him annoyingly  
  
Yuki: Idiot here- I mean B.F- I meant D.B does not own Beyblade. If she ever did, all you'd see is crap on television. dodges a piano Beyblade belongs to Takao Aoki.  
  
Darkness of the Heart- Chapter 1: Beginnings  
  
A little boy stood behind the slightly opened door listening to his parents and his grandfather arguing. The shouts woke him up in the middle of the night and he couldn't sleep after that.  
  
"He's too young!" his father exclaimed. "He won't be able to handle it!"  
  
"That's the point!" his grandfather retorted. "If he isn't able to handle all of those bullies in school, he'll become a total punching bag to them! Do you want that?"  
  
"We could always report them to the school's principal and inform their parents at the same time! Isn't that enough?"  
  
"Remember the last time you tried that? It didn't work! You know why? That's because the bullies didn't care whether or not their parents scolded them! Their parents might've not scolded them too, on top of that! That's it, I'm sending my grandson to Biovolt whether you like it or not!"  
  
The boy hid in the shadows when he saw his grandfather leave the room. He waited for the sound of his footsteps fade away before looking back into the room. His mother was crying while his father was trying to comfort her...  
  
Kai Hiwatari, a boy with two toned blue hair and grey eyes surveyed the television screen carefully. The pictures of two people appeared on the screen. They looked familiar but he just couldn't put a finger on it. Plus the news caster who was reading some gibberish he didn't understand didn't help him either.  
  
"The couple whom was involved in the car accident has been identified. The bodies belong to the Hiwatari's. According to neighbours, it was said to be an argument-"  
  
Argument, that word made the situation clear. But Hiwatari... wasn't that his family name? That could be another Hiwatari couple. There were many Hiwatari's in Japan. Plus his father was careful when he drove the car. It was soon six in the evening and his parents would be back home by then, wouldn't they? They would come into the house and give him a pat on the head, and maybe a little toy. Then, they would sit around the family table and eat their dinner quietly. After that, talk about what happened that day.  
  
Kai turned off the television and went to sit on the chair next to the door that wasn't blocking the way. He looked out of the small window looking out for the familiar black car that would be parked next to the house. A few more minutes passed and Kai waited for the sound of engines to stop. But even though six had passed, everything was quiet.  
  
'Maybe they have something on,' Kai thought.  
  
"Kai, dinner is ready," his grandfather announced.  
  
"But mother and father aren't back yet," Kai replied.  
  
"They'll not be back. Starting from today, you wouldn't see them anymore."  
  
Kai looked confused, "What do you mean? Before the left for work, they told me they would be back."  
  
"Well they won't and that's final," his grandfather grumbled impatiently and grabbed him by the wrist.  
  
"You're hurting me!" Kai complained, trying to get his grandfather's hand off his.  
  
His grandfather didn't say a word but dragged him all the way to the dining table. He let go of Kai's hand and they both sat down. Kai still didn't want to eat without his parents and he kept on questioning his grandfather what he meant by "They'll not be back". Kai's grandfather got irritated and slammed his hands on the table and Kai immediately kept quiet.  
  
"THEY WON'T BE COMING BACK ANYMORE AS THEY GOT INTO A CAR ACCIDENT! YOU WILL BE COMING WITH ME TO RUSSIA TO JOIN BIOVOLT AND THAT'S FINAL!"  
  
Kai's eyes widened. Yesterdays' argument made sense. His parents were arguing in the car and his father got fed up that he didn't see where he was going and the car hit the tree that ended up with the explosion...  
  
"I'm not going to Biovolt! F-father wouldn't allow you to take me there! I heard him tell you that!" immediately, Kai hadn't wish he said that as that had earned him a slap from his grandfather.  
  
"You're going to Biovolt tomorrow and that's final," his grandfather said with hatred while gritting his teeth. "You're going to finish dinner, go up to your room and pack your things. YOU'RE GOING WHETHER YOU BLOODY LIKE IT OR NOT!!!"  
  
With that, his grandfather left leaving Kai sitting there alone at the table, stunned.  
  
"Flight leaving for Russia has arrived. Flight leaving for Russia has arrived. Please board the airplane. Plane will leave in 10 minutes," the announcer said over the speakers.  
  
Kai had trouble dragging his luggage aboard the airplane but his grandfather had told him that it was the first test he had to take in order to become a stronger person. Eventually, he did manage to drag his luggage all the way to the plane. His grandfather helped him to put the luggage in the compartment as he was too short and when everyone had settled down, the plane took off and a new life had started.  
  
To be continued...  
  
D.B: Blah, corny, I know. ;;; But at least I tried. Well, review people! Flamers would be fried by I don't know, my barbeque thingy? O-o Also thanks to naith for teaching me how to work word! XD  
  
Yuki: Useless. dodges a fridge  
  
D.B: Bye for now! 


End file.
